Killer Watch
Killer watch is the first episode of Z Files. Plot A rich man is outside, enjoying a nice game of golf. He is having such a great time, he doesn't notice a peculiar man, probably 20 or 21, ride by in a GolfCart. He also doesn't notice when the mysterious man stops at his ''golfcart. The Mysterious Man opens The Rich Man's gatorade, pours a packet of clear substance in it, and leaves. Five hours later, the Rich Man is Dead. --Break-- The Mysterious Man is in an interrogation room. A police officer is at the other end of the table. "I asked you once, I'll do it again, why did you murder him?" The officer growls. The Mysterious Man cooly replies, "I will not tell you that, but I will tell yo my one regret." The Officer snarls, "What is that?" The Mysterious Man laughs and answers, "That I didn't do this sooner and get out of this Hellhole!" He kicks the officer under the table, and the Officer falls and hits the button that would release the cuffs. The Mysterious Man is free. He breaks the window, and jumps, falling three stories, and landing on his feet. The Police Cheif runs after him. He catches up pushes him against the brick wall of an antique store. He yells, "Listen up-" He's cut off by being flipped and pushed against the wall instead, The Mysterious Man having a gun pointed at him. "Don't. Say. My. Name," He warns. The Cheif opens his mouth, about to say a word, most likely that starts with a "D". That's all it takes. The Mysterious Man pulls the trigger and the Cheif is dying. "We'll.. get.. you... Z!" And then like that, he's dead --Break-- Z is walking through the woods alongside a Highway. He is talking to himself. "Why do I kill in a town so far away from base? It's a long walk." He keeps walking. Finally, he gets to another City, smaller, but more crowded. He resists the urge to shoot someone. He keeps walking until he gets to the City limits, at a dumpster. He finds a little shack made of scraps, walks in and mutters, "Home Sweet Home". --Break-- He's out on his way back t the city the next morning.Same old routine. Suddenly, a wave of green energy comes out of the forest and knocks Z back. He looks in the forest frm where he sits and sees smoke. "Should I go see, or go kill someone?" He debates. A voice then calls, "Either way's dangerous." He looks up in a tree and sees a woman, dressed in black, in a branch. She hops down, and they hold each other at gunpoint." Who are you?" He asked her. She snorted. "That's Classifed. You'll call me "A" and that's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an object to investigate," and with that,she ran off, leaving Z to think "''What a hell of a woman". --Break-- Z follows A, hot on her trail. She's fast, but he's slightly faster. He stops at a crater. She's already down in it, trying to open a pod. "Need help?" He asked her. A rolled her eyes. "Never". Z smiled and said, "But I'll help anyway." He got out his knife, a wicked sharp blade a foot long, and slices it open. Inside, there is a watch. A backs away. "Only a watch? Not interested!" She starts to walk away, but Z stopped her. "It's Extra-Terrestial. It has to be of value." With that he puts it on, and the green turns purple, for it's new owner --Break-- Z is fiddling with the watch. "Still wearin it, huh?" Z turns around and sees A. "Yes, I am," replies Z. "Must be good." She says slickly. Z looks exasperated. "You really don't like me, do you?" A shakes her head. Z sighs. "What a Shame. I have a surprise" He dials the Omnitrix, and get ready to transform. --Break-- Major Events *Rich Man is Assassinated *Mysterious Man is introduced and later named "Z" *Police Cheif is Killed. *A is first introduced Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:Z Files